the_fayz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brianna
Description Brianna is a 13 year old 3 bar in FAYZ. She has reddish hair, usually tied back in pigtails, stating this is the best way to keep it out of her eyes when she runs. Brianna likes to call herself "the Breeze" due to her super-speed ability. Dekka Talent, being a lesbian, has a crush on her. She is one of the main characters in the book. Appearances Before the FAYZ Brianna had always been brave. Her parents divorced sometime before her ninth birthday. Her mom remarried- "a jerk" and had twins with him. Brianna liked the twins OK. Brianna was enrolled at Coates Academy because her stepfather stated her grades were too low. Her mother convinced her stepfather to let her move back home, and this was to be her last year at Coates. Next year she was going to be back at Nicolet Middle School, back home in Banning. Power Super-speed Brianna's power is that she can run so fast that she cannot be seen. Her top speed is just under the speed of sound. She runs in an odd way, turning her palms back as she pumps her arms. It is estimated that her top speed is about 600 miles per hour, just slower than a bullet. This was found out in an experiment done by Jack. Because of this, she is used alongside Taylor as a messenger during emergencies. Since Diana has last read her, her power was at 3 bars. Brianna loves having powers and is very confident about her ability. She calls herself "the Breeze" because of this. She used to only run at top speed but sometime in Lies that speed translated to the rest of her movements. 20-30mph -walking pace 50-60mph -low gear 80-90mph -pokey -she snores at normal speed Relationships Sam Temple Brianna has a mild crush on Sam, as he is the leader and local hunk. But this is overshadowed by her incredible commitment to Sam, following his orders and accompanying him to the lake. Sam sometimes seems to be a father figure to Brianna, as in Light Astrid "The Genius" Ellison (Sam's girlfriend) comments "Why do I get the feeling we have a crazy twelve-year-old daughter?". Computer Jack Brianna has a slight crush on Computer Jack, seeming to think of him as quaint and cute. They become boyfriend/girlfriend, with Brianna caring for an ill Jack, and Jack considering kissing Brianna. In Light, we learn that their relationship was complicated and that they only made out a couple of times. Dekka Talent Brianna and Dekka were close when imprisoned at Coates Academy in Gone. Dekka had hidden romantic feelings towards Brianna up until Plague, in which she revealed her feelings to Brianna. Brianna responded by avoiding Dekka, straining their relationship. Eventually, they have a confrontation about their relationship, with Brianna admitting that she is only a child, and thus doesn't have full knowledge of her sexual orientation. Brianna and Dekka then mend their relationship, becoming "badass sisters". Drake Merwin Brianna has a special vendetta against Drake, his death being a main goal for her in the later books. Brianna is the enemy of Drake and Drake loathes her, believing she is the only one able to stop him. She does this with a 70-mph line of bladed, or piano, wire. Quotes :"When you get to hell, tell the Gaiaphage the Breeze says 'Hi'" :—Brianna :"Who am I? I'm The Breeze, b****!"':—Brianna, to Gaia Soren-Ladris :"And you know, of course, that I can slap you eight times before you blink, right?" :—Brianna :"Yes. Yes: I will play myself in the movie. The Breeze is way beyond special effects" :—Brianna Category:Females Category:Gifted Category:Original Character Category:Protagonist